An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to the multiplexer and the low-pass filter for the same.
A multiplexer is a device for speeding up a data communication by multiplexing several data transmission lines. It is a combinational circuit that connects a communication system between a base station and a user terminal by connecting one selected input line among several input lines to single output line, or a data received through single input line to several output lines. It may be referred to simply “MUX”. In addition, it is also referred to ‘Data Selector’ as it is possible to make a single output with multiple-input data.
Conventionally, STDM (Statistical Time Division Multiplexer) supporting from 19.2 kbps to 56 kbps has been widely used to transmit data but has disadvantage that voice and data cannot be implemented together. It makes T1 grade MUX became generalized which has not only secure high-speed transmission section but also mixed operate after combining various communication networks like phone, fax or video conferencing system to data communication network.
The multiplexer processes a wide range of frequency band therefor, the interference between the low frequency band and high frequency band can occur when the difference between the low frequency band and high frequency band is double. It make multiplexer hard to process low-frequency band because of harmonic generation therefrom.